


Un leve susurro a mi espalda

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on NO-Songfics, Jean's POV, M/M, One-Shot, canonverse, culpa, jeanmarco, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: «Cuando camino, puedo sentir los pasos que das detrás de mí. Pero no quiero darme vuelta. No lo haré. Es que hay algo más grande, y es el miedo».Jean nos cuenta algunos de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasará cuando vea ese nombre tan querido escrito en letras de molde?





	Un leve susurro a mi espalda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strach/gifts).



> **Advertencias** : one-shot canonverse. Jean’s POV. Insinuación de JeanMarco. Ubicado en el time skip. Este relato participa del concurso Attack on NO-Songfic de Attack on Fanfics. Para ello, debí inspirarme en una canción de Keane llamada “Bedshaped” y sí o sí el protagonista debía ser Jean. Sinceramente, lo único que hice fue escuchar la canción mientras escribía. Supongo que eso es lo que se pedía. No me encanta cómo quedó pero al menos incursioné en una pareja nueva para mí, eso siempre me divierte.
> 
>  **Dedicatoria** : Este fic es para la maravillosa artista Strach Cherry, también conocida como Sad Cherry. Lamento no estar dedicándote un fic feliz, pero de todos modos espero que te agrade al menos un poquito. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, sos muy amable y hacés un aporte increíble al fandom :)
> 
>  **Agradecimientos** : a la dulcísima EreBell por la portada y a mis queridos amigos Jazmín Negro y Marcos Ezequiel por sus primeras lecturas. Si bien aún no acaba de convencerme cómo quedó, sus comentarios me ayudaron a mejorarlo dentro de mis posibilidades.

Cuando camino, puedo sentir los pasos que das detrás de mí. Escucho el particular sonido de tus pisadas, tus botas chocando suavemente con los adoquines de las calles. Reconozco el ritmo con que mueves tus piernas, bajando o acelerando la velocidad según yo lo haga.

¿Por qué has tenido siempre la manía de seguirme? Yo no valgo tanto como suponías. Mantenerte a mi lado no te salvará. Esta pregunta siempre me ha rondado la cabeza: ¿por qué? En la breve memoria que conservo del día en que elegiste la cama junto a la mía, allá en el primer cuarto de reclutas que compartimos, sobresale mi sorpresa. Te miré avanzar decidido hacia mi colchón con tus sábanas entre las manos.

_—¿Todavía está libre este lugar?_

_—Sí, sí…_

_—Perfecto. Me quedaré aquí, si no te molesta._

¿Cómo podría haberme molestado? Yo no lo tenía tan claro en ese entonces, no obstante algo dentro de mí ya lo intuía: tenerte cerca de mí no solo no era molesto, sino que era un privilegio. Un maldito privilegio con el que fui bendecido para poder poner en perspectiva todo lo demás. Ahora lo veo claro. Nada de lo que viva ahora estará a la altura de… de haberte tenido a mi lado, de ese modo. Nada.

Sin que yo te preguntara, hablabas por horas antes de dormirte. Desnudabas tu inocencia, tu afecto, como si yo pudiera merecer algo de todo eso. Tu voz todavía retumba en mi cabeza hueca, se multiplica hasta volverse ensordecedora.

«Jean.»

« _Jean_.»

El cerebro me engaña y le da un matiz de gemido, un resuello agitado, y de pronto no es un recuerdo sino un sueño, el anhelo que con tanto ahínco te oculté. Te me ofreciste entero, sin condiciones, mientras que yo, incluso hoy, continúo empantanado en estos deseos oscuros y sucios. La vergüenza me embarga.

Y sin embargo, cuánto daría por confesarte todo esto ahora. Si pudiera pedirte perdón, yo sé que me lo darías, así de bondadoso eres. Me disculparías y me liberarías del peso de estos sentimientos como piedras que tengo agarrotados en el estómago.

Estas ideas se apoderan de mí cada vez que identifico tus pasos. Una parte mía piensa: este es el momento. Por algún motivo inverosímil, estoy teniendo una segunda oportunidad. Debo aprovecharla. Hacer algo.

Pero no quiero darme vuelta. No lo haré. Es que hay algo más grande, y es el miedo.

 _Los_ miedos. Tengo dos.

El primero es enfrentarme a tu rostro. Temo ver en tus ojos la canción del reproche: porque yo no estuve cuando debí estar, porque yo no fui el líder que esperabas. Temo también que tu sonrisa sea tan hermosa como la recuerdo y que al verla nuevamente me atraviese de muerte el corazón. Sé que poco a poco iré olvidándote, hasta reponerme. Así es la vida de todos aquí: dejar ir es una virtud, casi una exigencia. Sin embargo, si otra vez encontrara tu expresión dulce, si otra vez reconociera tus pequeñas pecas, los hoyuelos de tus mejillas, uno de tus dientes algo separado del resto, tus cejas inclinadas en un gesto amable, tus pestañas cortas y prestas a acompañar la suavidad de tu rostro todo… ¿cómo podría hacer para empezar a olvidarte de nuevo? No podría volver a apartar la mirada. Quedaría clavado por siempre aquí, atado a ti, en una fisura en el tiempo que irá devorándome poco a poco.

De todas formas, el mayor miedo es el segundo. Porque lo peor, realmente lo peor, sería voltearme y… que no estés. Que no estés en absoluto. Simplemente un gran y confuso vacío, una masa de aire silenciosa e impersonal ocuparía el espacio que debiera ser tuyo. Mi mayor miedo es estar solo.

Aún tengo otros amigos, lo sé, no soy tan necio. Pero es… es distinto. Y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Aunque nunca te lo haya dicho. Debes de saber, de algún modo. Siempre te las arreglabas para darte cuenta de todo. Me leías como si estuviera abierto para ti. Y supongo… supongo que lo estaba, en verdad. Lo estaba.

Así que me aferro al sonido de tus pasos. Les presto atención. No les permito confundirse con ningún otro ruido en medio de la ciudad y la guerra. Me esfuerzo por reconocer lo distintivo en ellos, por diferenciarlos de cualquier otro elemento que invada mi campo de percepción. Estamos tú y yo. Después, todo lo demás.

—Oye, Jean… ¿me escuchaste?

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, que es una buena noticia, ¿no te parece?

—¿Cuál?

—Lo que te acabo de contar… ahora que ya no hay titanes y tenemos tanta tierra disponible, Historia ha decidido usar una parte para un cementerio simbólico. Podremos poner una lápida por cada ser querido del que queramos despedirnos. No importa que no estén enterrados allí… a mí me gustaría, para ser sincero, tener un sitio al que llevar flores para algunas personas. Sé que a ti también. Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo.

Voy, aún sin acabar de comprender la noticia. ¿Para qué queremos un cementerio? ¿Quién sabe los nombres de todos los caídos? ¿De qué nos serviría que haya un sitio para ir a llorar?

Entramos a un depósito y él prende una vela. Con ella, explora entre las piedras. Yo lo ignoro: me concentro en tu respiración. De súbito, se ha puesto ansiosa, como si buscáramos algo para ti.

—Esta es. Mira. Creí que querrías ver esta primero.

Y acerca la llama para que pueda leer.

«Marco Bodt. Fallecido en cumplimiento del deber».

Es una lápida semicircular, sencilla. No se leen bien las fechas, la ha tallado algún imbécil. Podrían haber puesto más esfuerzo, la verdad. Qué estúpida, qué fea lápida. Por favor, aquí nadie sabe hacer nada. Es horrible. Espantosa.

Me echo atrás cuando Armin intenta limpiarme con su pañuelo las mejillas súbitamente húmedas. Me contempla en silencio, con la tela aún en la mano.

Las piernas me tiemblan y me veo obligado a arrodillarme cuando me doy cuenta:

Tu respiración.

Ya no se escucha.


End file.
